Oath
by aicchan
Summary: bagi Jowy, dibanding semua itu, dia merasa beruntung karena dia memiliki Riou. Riou yang polos dan sedikit naif. Riou yang selalu percaya padanya bahkan saat Jowy mengkhianati persahabatan mereka. - Entry untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 - Enjoy


**OATH**

**Disclaimer : SUIKODEN II © KONAMI**

**Rating : T (For shounen-ai act)**

**Pair : Jowy X Riou**

**Genre : Friendship – Family – Romance**

**-Diusahakan se-canon mungkin. Setting 3 tahun setelah Dunan Unification War usai-**

Didedikasikan untuk Entry di **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 **tanggal 6-9 September.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Riou! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Seorang pemuda berbaju merah berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke arah dua orang yang berteduh di depan sebuah restoran. Dia berhasil mencapai tempat itu tepat saat rintik hujan yang semula hanya gerimis, berubah menjadi hujan yang amat lebat.

"Kau itu jadi lelet sekali," Nanami berkacak pinggang, melotot pada adiknya yang terengah-engah.

"Sudahlah, Nanami," Jowy memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada sahabat terbaiknya itu, "lebih baik kita masuk, ini sudah dekat jam makan malam. Sepertinya hujan juga tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat," pemuda berambut panjang itu masuk duluan ke dalam penginapan.

Mereka memesan tiga porsi makan malam sekalian menyewa dua kamar sebagai tempat mereka menginap. Di sana, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, ketiganya mengobrol, mengulang kenangan sepanjang 3 tahun mereka berkelana sejak perang usai. Sejauh ini mereka sudah berkelana hingga ke Harmonia, namun mereka memutuskan kembali saat Nanami mendengar kabar kalau para petinggi Allied Army yang memenangkan _Dunan Unification War_, memutuskan untuk mengadakan reuni di benteng utama Allied Army.

Sebenarnya Riou tak ingin datang, Jowy apalagi, tapi Nanami memaksa karena dia bilang kalau dia rindu pada teman-temannya semasa perang dahulu. Riou dan Jowy tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti keinginan kakak perempuan mereka.

Setelah makan malam, Nanami berpamitan tidur duluan dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya di lantai 3. Riou dan Jowy memutuskan untuk menikmati malam sebentar lagi sambil berbincang di tempat makan penginapan itu. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku datang ke Allied Castle?" tanya Jowy.

Riou mengangguk sepenuh hati, "perang sudah usai, tak ada lagi Riou dari Allied Army dan Jowy sang Raja Highland. Aku yakin mereka semua bisa mengerti."

Jowy diam dan meneguk minuman hangat di cangkirnya. Jujur selama 3 tahun perjalanannya bersama Riou dan Nanami, dia masih sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Bukan… bukan mimpi… tapi kenangan. Kenangan tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan semasa perang, nyawa-nyawa yang hilang di tangannya, penderitaan rakyat karena perang. Jowy tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri meski Riou dan Nanami mengatakan kalau mereka tetap menganggap Jowy sebagai teman, sebagai saudara. Bahkan Lady Leeknat mengatakan kalau dia beruntung telah diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri, untuk melihat dunia dan belajar agar bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Tapi bagi Jowy, dibanding semua itu, dia merasa beruntung karena dia memiliki Riou. Riou yang polos dan sedikit naif. Riou yang selalu percaya padanya bahkan saat Jowy mengkhianati persahabatan mereka. Riou yang masih menerimanya setelah apa yang Jowy perbuat. Itu adalah berkah yang luar biasa bagi Jowy, membuat pemuda itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan melindungi Riou, melindungi pemuda yang telah membawa perubahan besar bagi City-State dan Highland.

"Kenapa melamun? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Riou.

"Tidak. Tak ada yang aku pikirkan. Ku rasa aku cuma mengantuk saja."

Riou meletakkan gelasnya, "memang sudah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kita langsung menuju ke South Window."

Kedua pemuda itu pun menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan sapaan mentari pagi yang ceria dan langit biru yang membentang. Tanda bahwa hujan mengguyur kota Radat semalaman hanyalah genangan air di jalanan. Riou, Jowy dan Nanami meninggalkan kota itu dengan menumpang sebuah kereta dagang yang menuju ke South Window. Perjalanan itu memakan waktu dua hari, tapi karena pedagang yang mereka tumpangi itu orangnya sangat baik, perjalanan berlangsung lancar dan damai.

Sampai di South Window, mereka dikejutkan dengan dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Flik dan Victor, dua 'panglima' perang kepercayaan Allied Army. Flik dan Victor pun terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di gerbang kota, dengan suka cita, mereka menghampiri para remaja yang memiliki peran besar di benua ini. Mau tak mau mereka tertegun sejenak melihat perubahan para remaja itu.

Riou kini tumbuh lebih tinggi, hampir sama tingginya dengan Flik, padahal 3 tahun yang lalu dia hanya setinggi telinganya. Mata pemuda itu tetap jernih, lurus memandang lawan bicaranya, ada pesona dan kebijakan tak terbantah di sana. Rambutnya kini tak lagi tertata rapi, tapi dibiarkan tertata alami dan dihias ikat kepala berwarna merah, senada dengan pakaiannya. Sepasang ton-fa tersandang diatas tas besar yang dia bawa di punggungnya. Tapi senyum bersahabat juga tetap tampak di wajahnya yang kini makin dewasa, bukan lagi wajah pemuda belia yang lugu, namun wajah seseorang yang telah menyecap pahit manis kehidupan ini. Hal yang langka untuk pemuda berusia 19 tahun sepertinya.

Nanami pun banyak berubah, gadis tomboy yang sulit sekali dilawan itu kini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sedikit lebih anggun. Rambut pendeknya sudah tumbuh panjang dan diikat tinggi dan rapi. Meski tetap saja sifat bawelnya tidak hilang dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Jowy sendiri yang tampak tak banyak perubahan. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tetap tampak sebagai yang paling 'terkendali' diantara dua temannya. Rambutnya semakin panjang dan masih ditata dengan gaya yang sama. Satu-satunya perubahan yang tampak dari pemuda itu adalah raut wajahnya. Jowy tampak jauh lebih rileks dan lebih bersahabat, meski bayangan kelam yang tersirat di matanya tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Riou, Nanami, Jowy," sapa Flik, "senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Jadi kalian mendengar kabar reuni ini, eh?"

"Iya. Kami mendengarnya saat di Harmonia, makanya kami segera pulang," ujar Nanami.

"Hoo… jadi kalian sudah sampai ke Harmonia. Ku rasa aku akan dengar banyak cerita menarik dari kalian," Victor menepuk-nepuk punggung Riou dengan tangannya yang kekar, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun berbincang di salah satu tempat makan di kota yang cukup besar itu. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, dimana Flik dan Victor ternyata juga bertualang setelah perang usai. Tapi mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Toran Republic. Menemui teman-teman lama dan juga pulang ke kampung halaman Flik si Warrior's Village.

Jowy mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dalam diam. Dia merasa tak punya tempat untuk ikut dalam perbincangan yang akrab itu. Dia sesekali mengunyah makanannya meski tak merasa lapar sama sekali.

"Jadi Jowy, bagaimana perjalananmu dengan dua berandal ini?" tanya Victor, menenggak birnya meski hari masih siang, "mereka pasti membuatmu kerepotan."

Agak terkejut juga Jowy mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia tak sempat menjawab karena keburu disela Nanami.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil berandal?" protes gadis itu seketika, "justru aku yang kerepotan tiap kali Riou mulai bengong dan Jowy mulai melamun tidak jelas."

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun, sejak dulu itu selalu Jowy yang direpotkan kalian berdua," ujar Flik yang sama seperti rekannya, minum bir di siang hari yang cerah.

Jowy hanya diam mendengarkan protes Nanami pada Flik dan Victor yang malah semakin bersemangat menggoda gadis itu. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangan, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Riou yang tersenyum padanya. tanpa perlu Riou berkata, Jowy paham maksud pandangan itu.

'Apa aku bilang, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

.

Akhirnya setelah selesai makan, Flik Dan Victor menyeret Riou paksa untuk menemui mayor kota ini. Pasrah, Riou cuma bisa mengajukan satu permohonan, dia tak mau ada sambutan macam apapun. Dia hanya ingin menikmati reuni ini dengan santai, bukannya jadi pusat perhatian. Meski Flik mengatakan semua itu bisa diatur, toh nyatanya saat ini Riou duduk terdiam di atas kuda yang langsung disiapkan para tentara South Window begitu mereka tahu pimpinan Allied Army yang menghilang selama tiga tahun, kini telah kembali pulang. Saat bertemu dengan Mayor di City Hall, segera saja gedung itu heboh kedatangan tokoh ternama di masa perang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mayor langsung menyediakan sarana dan prasarana perjalanan menuju ke Allied Castle.

Riou bisa mendengar Nanami dan Victor tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya. Mereka pasti senang melihatnya tegang berada di depan pasukan seperti ini. Ya… meski tiga tahun lalu dia selalu ada di depan, tetap saja perasaan tegang itu tak bisa hilang. Mayor pun segera mengatur pasukan untuk mengantar Riou cs menuju Allied Castle di arah Utara.

"Kau bilang tidak akan ada yang seperti ini, Flik," protes Riou.

Flik tersenyum, "itu kan kataku, apa daya kalau Mayor punya pendapat lain," dia terkekeh.

Riou menghela nafas panjang dan diam saja saat rombongan itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kota. Dia melirik Jowy yang mengendalikan seekor kuda coklat di sebelahnya.

"Maaf ya, malah jadi seperti ini," katanya lirih. Dia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Jowy saat ini. Walau Jowy menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya, Riou merasakan kegundahan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Entah kenapa… perjalanan terasa begitu panjang bagi Riou.

.

.

Allied Castle seakan bergetar karena sorakan para prajurit dan juga para penduduk sipil yang telah menjadi warga tetap di benteng itu. Mereka dengan suka cita menyambut kepulangan pimpinan muda mereka yang telah lama pergi. Sepanjang jalan menuju benteng, rombongan Riou disambut dengan hangat oleh semua yang ada di sana, sepertinya Mayor North Window sudah mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan akan kedatangan rombongan Riou.

Di pintu utama benteng, Riou segera melihat sosok yang dia hormati dan segani, Shu, sang strategis yang membawa pasukan Allied Army menuju kemenangan. Meski Riou adalah pimpinan utama, tapi tanpa Shu, mereka tak akan bisa sampai ke titik ini.

Riou turun dari kudanya dan menjabat tangan Shu.

"Lord Riou, senang melihat anda kembali dalam keadaan sehat," sapa Shu. Pria itu tetap saja terkesan dingin, tapi Riou selalu tahu pria itu orang yang baik… sangat baik.

"Lord Riou, selamat datang kembali di Allied Castle," di sebelah Shu berdirilah Klaus, putra Jendral Kiba yang gugur saat perang lalu.

"Shu, Klaus, senang bertemu kalian lagi."

Saat itu Nanami menubruk Riou dari belakang dengan sengaja, "Shu! Klaus! Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah," seru gadis itu riang.

"Miss Nanami," sapa Shu dan Klaus.

Lalu keduanya memandang sosok lain di belakang Riou.

Jowy merasakan pandangan kedua pria itu, dia hanya mengangguk seadanya. Namun tak seperti dugaannya, Shu maju dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Selamat datang di Allied Castle, Lord Jowy."

Perlu beberapa detik sampai Jowy meraih tangan Shu, menjabatnya dengan hormat, "terima kasih," adalah satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya. Satu kata yang mewakili semua yang dia rasakan saat itu.

Kemudian Shu mempersilahkan semua untuk masuk dan kini mereka ada di Great Hall. Shu mengatakan kalau reuni pastinya akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang. Jadi Riou dan yang lain masih punya waktu untuk beristirahat.

Nanami sendiri langsung melesat pergi untuk menyapa teman-temannya yang menetap di benteng ini, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Riou dan Jowy sendiri kini ada di lantai 5, tempat di mana kamar Riou berada. Shu mengatakan kalau penghuni benteng ini tetap membiarkan kamar itu tetap seperti dulu, agar tetap rapi dan terawat saat dia kembali pulang nanti.

"Ah… tak ku sangka aku begini merindukan tempat ini," Riou meletakkan tasnya di kaki tempat tidur, sedang Jowy duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan besar itu, "jadi bagaimana kesan anda terhadap benteng ini, Yang Mulia?" gurau Riou.

Jowy tersenyum, "tak jauh lebih bagus dari L'Renouille."

Riou duduk di sebelah Jowy, "tiga tahun yang lalu, aku selalu membayangkan, bagaimana seandainya kalau kau ada di sini… bagaimana jadinya kalau kita berjuang bersama di Allied Army, bersama membesarkan benteng ini. Dan sekarang kau ada di sini, rumahku selama perang berlangsung," dia memandang Jowy. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tampak sedih, membuat Riou jadi tidak enak hati. Maka dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Jowy, "ayo! Kita keliling benteng. Kau pasti akan suka tempat ini."

"Tapi…" Jowy hendak menolak, tapi Riou terlalu kuat menariknya hingga dia terpaksa berdiri.

"Sudahlah! Ayo!"

Akhirnya Jowy mengikuti langkah Riou. Mereka menjelajahi benteng mulai lantai teratas, Riou juga menunjukkan taman yang ada di lantai tiga benteng. Tempat itu ramai oleh penduduk yang bercengkrama menikmati pemandangan laut yang membentang luas di sana. Jowy tertegun melihat tempat itu, lebih terkejut lagi melihat seekor burung besar bertengger di atap benteng.

"Ah, itu Feather. Bisa dibilang dia pengawas keamanan utama di sini."

Riou mengajaknya berjalan lagi. Setiap kali dia membalas sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dari itu Jowy tahu bagaimana Riou sangat dicintai, dihormati, disayangi. Atmosfirnya sangat berbeda dengan di L'Renouille, di mana pelayan dan bangsawan jelas ada di dunia yang berbeda, namun di sini, semua berbaur menjadi satu.

Kaki Jowy terasa pegal, lelah karena ternyata benteng ini sangat luas. Hampir sama luasnya dengan benteng utama Highland. Apalagi Riou makin lama makin bersemangat saja mengajaknya berkeliling dan memperkenalkannya pada semua orang yang dia temui. Yang makin membuat Jowy heran, karena semua bersikap sangat bersahabat padanya, walau dia yakin tak akan ada yang melupakan nama Jowy Atreides, atau Jowy Blight, yang membuat perang semakin tidak terkendali.

Puas mengajak Jowy berkeliling, Riou akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya saat hari menjelang malam. Pemuda itu melepas ikat kepalanya dan rebahan di kasurnya, "kasur ini tetap saja terlalu empuk. Kalau tidur di sini, aku pasti susah bangun."

Jowy duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, "kapan pun kau tetap saja susah bangun."

"Tak lebih malas darimu," Riou mendekatkan kepalanya ke tangan Jowy, "setidaknya kita punya sedikit waktu pribadi. Nanami pasti lupa pada kita kalau sudah berkumpul dengan yang lain."

Akhirnya Jowy benar-benar tersenyum, dia mengusap kepala Riou, "tidurlah! Kau berjalan seharian seperti orang gila."

"Tidak mau. Aku rindu makan malam di tempat Leona. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada rasanya."

"Keras kepala."

"Biar saja," Riou menggenggam jemari Jowy, menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Setelah Jowy rebahan, Riou bicara lagi, "kau tahu… dulu… waktu aku dengar berita pernikahanmu dengan Jillia Blight, aku marah sekali padamu."

"Kenapa membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menikahi Jillia hanya untuk kepentingan politik, tidak ada yang lain."

"Tapi kau bilang Jillia memang mencintaimu."

"Jillia memang bilang seperti itu, tapi aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku sudah memilihmu, dan rasanya aku juga sudah bilang kan kalau Jillia mengerti dan bisa menerima semua itu."

Riou mengangkat bahunya dan memandang kain yang menjadi hiasan di keempat tiang tempat tidurnya, "hanya memastikan."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Riou menggeser kepalanya hingga dia bersandar di pundak Jowy, "aku percaya kok," dia memiringkan badannya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Jowy.

"Apa?"

Riou menggeleng, tapi tak bersuara.

Jowy menghela nafas sebelum memiringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan memeluk Riou, "kau yakin tidak mau tidur?"

Sekali lagi Riou menggeleng. Jowy pun tak memaksa lagi, karena dia tahu itu percuma. Karenanya mereka berdua pun hanya menikmati momen yang menyenangkan seperti ini dalam diam. Kesunyian yang nyaman, yang membuat mereka enggan melepaskan diri dari kehangatan yang ada di antara mereka.

.

#

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak Riou kembali ke Allied Castle. Selama itu juga dia bertemu dengan banyak rekan seperjuangannya. Flitcher, Ridley, Hausser, Jess, bahkan mayor Gustav dari Tinto. Satu demi satu mereka berdatangan ke benteng, dan mereka semua sangat senang melihat kehadiran Riou di sana. Begitu juga dengan Jowy, ya, meski kasusnya sedikit tidak mulus, tapi setelah penjelasan dari Riou, dibantu oleh Shu –yang mana lebih mengejutkan bagi Jowy- semua yang ada di sana menerima Jowy sebagai tamu.

Yang tak kalah mengagetkan adalah kedatangan Lady Teresa dari Greenhill bersama Lucia, pemimpin suku Karaya yang dulu pernah berpihak pada Highland. Lucia tampak senang bisa bertemu dengan Jowy lagi, meski dalam situasi yang membuat canggung seperti sekarang ini.

Kemudian Shu memberitahukan bahwa pihak Toran Republic menerima undangan mereka. Kasumi dan Sasuke akan datang sebagai perwakilan Rokkaku Village, lalu Tir McDohl dan Gremio sebagai perwakilan dari Gregminster. Mereka akan datang sehari sebelum tanggal yang ditentukan. Riou tak bisa meyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia sangat mengidolakan sosok pahlawan dari Toran Republic itu sampai-sampai senyumnya tak hilang sampai dia dan Jowy ada di dermaga, menghabiskan waktu untuk memancing.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali," Jowy tak coba menahan rasa kesal yang ketara di suaranya, karena dia memang sedang kesal.

Riou memandang Jowy yang duduk di sebelahnya, "kau tahu?! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang cemberut begitu."

Jowy tak bersuara.

"Hei… ayolah! Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang McDohl, kan? Dia yang menjadi pimpinan Liberation Army sebelum Toran Republic berdiri. Dia memimpin pasukan mengalahkan Scarlet moon Kingdom. Dia itu sangat hebat. Kuat. Kalau kau mengenalnya dan berkesempatan bertarung melawan monster bersama dia, kau juga pasti akan mengaguminya. Lagipula _image_-nya dia itu seperti seorang kakak yang keren sekali," Riou segera berhenti bicara karena dia melihat wajah Jowy semakin masam, "baiklah, tak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang McDohl."

Baru saja Jowy akan bicara, suara Nanami terdengar nyaring di pintu penghubung antara dermaga dan benteng, "RIOU! JOWY! HHEEEEEIII!" gadis itu melambai sekaligus berlari ke arah mereka, tanpa bisa ditahan, menabrak Jowy sekuat tenaga. Andai saja Jowy lengah, dia pasti akan jatuh dengan suksesnya ke laut.

"N-Nanami! Jangan main tabrak begitu, donk!"

Tapi Nanami tak peduli pada protes Jowy dan memaksa pemuda itu berdiri, "ayo ayo! Kau harus ikut aku! Harus ikut sekarang juga! Cepat cepat!"

Jowy meletakkan alat pancingnya sebelum mengikuti Nanami yang menggandeng erat lengannya. Riou pun mengikuti mereka berdua kembali ke dalam benteng. Nanami menyeret Jowy sampai ke Great Hall dimana ada Shu juga Klaus bersama dengan Apple, Miklotov, Camus dan dua orang yang membuat Jowy mematung di tempatnya.

"Uncle Joei!" sedetik berikutnya, Jowy sudah ada dipelukan seorang anak perempuan, "Uncle Joei… aku rindu padamu."

"P-Pilika?" masih separuh terpana, Jowy balas memeluk gadis cilik yang sangat dia sayangi itu, tapi matanya tak lepas dari gadis anggun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jillia Blight ada di sana, tersenyum padanya dengan mata yang tampak jelas sekali kalau sedang menahan air mata, "bagaimana… bagaimana kalian…"

Saat itu Apple yang bicara, "saat akan pulang kembali ke sini, aku bertemu dengan Pilika di kota perbatasan. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Karena aku mendengar kabar kalau Riou ada di sini, aku mengajak Pilika untuk datang ke reuni. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Pilika sekarang tinggal bersama Miss Jillia."

Semua yang ada di sana tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Jillia menjelaskan kalau Jowy-lah yang memberi mereka rumah itu. Agar mereka tak terkait lagi dengan Highland, agar keduanya bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa harus menanggung sejarah hitam keluarga Blight.

Nanami menyeret Riou untuk memberikan waktu Jowy bicara dengan Jillia dan Pilika, yang lain pun meninggalkan Great Hall untuk memberi privasi pada ketiga orang itu.

"Nanami! Lepaskan aku!" Riou menarik tangannya saat mereka sampai di depan Hall Utama benteng.

Nanami memandang Riou, "ayolah… kalau wajahmu begitu aku akan mengurungmu di menara."

"Tapi…"

Nanami berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada adiknya, "yang benar saja, Riou?! Masa iya kau masih cemburu?" gadis itu agaknya terkejut saat melihat wajah Riou yang berubah merah. Itu membuat Nanami tertawa keras, "ahahahaha… Riou… Riou…Riou. Kau itu seperti baru mengenal Jowy kemarin saja. Kau kan selalu tahu, bagi Jowy, kau itu nomor satu. Aku saja sering dia abaikan," katanya sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Tak mau jadi bahan tertawaan lagi, Riou memilih untuk diam saja. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu Jowy di dekat kolam yang ada di depan dojo.

.

Sekitar dua jam menunggu, akhirnya Riou melihat Jowy di kejauhan. Saat itu Nanami berdiri dan mmembersihkan pakaiannya.

"Nah, jangan sampai aku dengar kalau kalian bertengkar ya? Berhenti menjadi anak-anak!" gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

Riou sendiri tak sempat beranjak kemana-mana karena Jowy keburu datang mendekat.

"Hei," sapa Jowy, entah kenapa malah terkesan canggung.

Riou tak menjawab, malah –sok- menyibukkan diri memperhatikan para bebek yang ada di kolam. Jowy duduk di tempat Nanami tadi, masih belum bicara, hanya memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Riou.

Keramaian yang ada di sekitar tempat itu sama sekali tak terdengar oleh mereka. Yang ada hanya gaung sepi yang tak mengenakkan hati. Lama kelamaan mereka sadar kalau sejak tadi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana memandang aneh pada mereka. Tak nyaman, Jowy berdiri, membersihkan celana panjangnya dan berjalan ke arah benteng.

Riou ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Jowy menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai teratas benteng itu. Tapi sekali lagi mereka berdua hanya diam. Jowy duduk di sofa, memandang ke luar jendela, sedang Riou duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandang Jowy yang masih tampak kesal.

Setelah sekian belas menit berlalu, akhirnya Riou tidak tahan juga dengan keheningan yang seperti ini. Lagipula kalau dipikir, ini memang salahnya yang bersikap kekanakan karena masalah kecil.

"Jowy…" Riou beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pemuda berambut panjang itu, "hei… maafkan aku. Lagi-lagi aku bersikap egois," katanya dengan suara lirih, jelas sekali kalau dia merasa sangat menyesal.

Tapi Jowy masih bergeming, membuat Riou semakin merasa tak enak. Dia berdiri dalam diam, berpikir keras supaya kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan tak makin membuat Jowy tersinggung. Namun belum lagi dia membuka mulut, mendadak saja Jowy menghela nafas panjang, membuat Riou keheranan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan! Aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh," pemuda itu berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jowy~" kini Riou benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Akan tetapi segera saja dia merasa lega saat melihat Jowy memandangnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Sekali lagi Jowy menghela nafas dan maju untuk memeluk Riou erat, "aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi denganmu."

Riou berdiri tegang dalam pelukan Jowy, "k-kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jowy menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Riou, "kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau ini memang akan tetap menjadi bocah."

"Hei!" seru Riou, tersinggung.

Jowy tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandang kedua mata Riou yang selalu dia suka, "tapi itu yang menjadi nilai lebihmu."

Riou tak sempat bereaksi saat bibir Jowy menyentuh bibirnya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Riou menjadi rileks dan membalas sentuhan yang lama tak dia rasakan itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jowy, membiarkan pemuda itu memegang kendali. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri, bahkan mereka semakin erat, semakin menjauhkan diri dari logika dan membiarkan dunia di sekitar mereka. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya saat kecupan Jowy beralih ke leher dan menyusuri daerah sensitif di sana. Riou tak bisa menahan erangan sat merasakan lidah Jowy menyapu bgian belakang telinganya. Dia benar-benar tidak berkutik, andai saja Jowy tak erat memeluknya, bisa dipastikan dia akan jatuh ke lantai karena kedua kakinya kelewat lemas untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras. Sontak membuat dua pemuda itu terkejut dan reflek langsung menjauh satu sama lain. Mereka memandang ke ambang pintu dan melihat Pilika berdiri di sana dengan wajah polosnya.

"Uncle Joei, Riou, kalian sedang apa? Kenapa pucat begitu?" tanyanya.

Jowy, yag pulih duluan, mendekati gadis kecil yang berhagra baginya itu, "kami tidak sedang apa-apa, Pilika. Kenap akau kemari?"

Pilika tersenyum, "aku rindu sekali dengan kalian. Apa kalian mau makan malam denganku?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Jowy sambil mengusap lembut kepala Pilika, "dimana Jilia?"

"Aunt Jilia sedang bicara dengan Nanami dan Apple. Aku dicuekin, makanya aku mencari kalian."

Jowy tersenyum dan menggendong gadis kecil itu, lalu dia memandang Riou, "kita dapat undangan makan malam dari nona ini. Tidak sopan kalau menolaknya."

Mendengar itu, Riou ikut tersenyum, "tawaran yang menyenangkan. Bisa kencan dengan gadis semanis ini."

Pilika tersenyum lebar saat Riou mencium pipinya, "nah~ kalau begitu kalian berdua menjadi pengawalku malam ini," dia turun dari genongan Jowy dan berjalan duluan keluar kamar.

Riou tertawa pelan, "hebat sekali dia, menjadikan _leader_ Allied Army dan mantan Raja Highland menjadi pengawalnya."

Jowy mengecup bibir Riou sekilas, "sejak dulu dia memang tidak bisa dilawan," katanya, "ayo. Perutku juga sudah lapar."

Keduanya pun mengikuti Pilika yang sudah ada di tangga dan melambai pada mereka. Riou membiarkan Jowy mendahuluinya dan menghampiri si kecil. Dia selalu tahu kalau Jowy sangat menyayangi Pilika. Riou juga, selama perang, dia menjadi protektif terhadap gadis cilik yang telah mengalami kejamnya perang di usianya yang belia. Kehilangan orang tua dan mengalami tauma hebat hingga kehilangan kemauannya untuk bicara. Sekarang dia senang karena Pilika sudah kembali seperti dulu, menjadi anak yang ceria dan sangat aktif.

"Riou! Kalau bengong saja, kau bisa jatuh dari tangga loh!"

Riou tersentak dan menyadari kalau pijakan kakinya sedikit tidak pas di anak tangga.

"Riou ini selalu begitu," Pilika berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Riou tertawa, "maaf maaf, aku memang suka melamun," dia menyusul Jowy dan Pilika yang sudah turun dari tangga.

"Yang jelas kalau sampai kau jatuh dari tangga, jangan harap aku mau menolongmu."

"Tidak akan jatuh!" Riou memandang sebal pada Jowy.

"Pasti jatuh kalau melamun terus," imbuh Pilika.

"Pilika… ayolah… masa kau juga sih…"

Pilika akhirnya tertawa, "habis, Riou itu suka bengong kapan dan dimana pun sih. Yang lihat kan jadi khawatir sendiri."

Jowy itu tertawa meski pemuda itu tak bicara apa-apa.

Masih menjadikan kebiasaan Riou yang suka bengong sebagai bahan pembicaraan, mereka bertiga menuju ke restoran yang ada di lantai bawah benteng. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka hingga akhirnya beberepa meja dirapatkan menjadi satu supaya mereka bisa mengobrol sekaligus menikmati makan malam.

Riou duduk dan memandang Jowy di sebelahnya. Dia jadi lega melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu sudah bicara santai dengan orang-orang di sana. Flik, Victor, Shu dan juga Klaus. Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda berambut gelap itu. Saat dia menoleh ke sisi meja yang lain, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Jilia. Jujur, dia masih sedikit bingung bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Namun kebingungannya sirna saat melihat Jilia tersenyum tulus padanya. Riou jadi merasa tersanjung karena Jowy lebih memilihnya dibanding gadis berparas cantik itu.

Jilia sendiri, dia mengakui kalau dia merasa sedikit kesal saat Jowy menolaknya demi seorang pemuda. Namu setelah Jilia mengenal sosok seorang Riou, dia jadi mengerti kenapa Jowy tak bisa berpaling dari pemuda itu. Rasa kesal Jilia segera berubah menjadi respek dan juga kagum karena di usia yang masih sangat muda, Riou telah menempati posisi yang istimewa di mata dunia.

"Kau sedang lihat apa, Jilia?" tanya Nanami yang duduk di sebelah keturunan terakhir keluarga Blight itu.

"Ah… tidak. Hanya sedang melihat Pilika. Dia senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Jowy lagi."

"Hmm~ Pilika memang lengket sekali dengan Jowy."

Jilia memandang Nanami yang sedang menyedok salad dari piring besar ke piringnya sendiri, "umm… Nanami itu kakak Riou kan?"

"Kakak angkat sih, tapi kami memang tumbuh besar bersama. Jadi sudah seperti saudara kandung saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa kau tidak merasa jengah atau aneh dengan hubungan Riou dan Jowy. Itu saja."

Mendengar itu, Nanami meletakkan garpunya dan memandang ke arah Riou yang sedang bercanda dengan Pilika, "aku sih biasa saja, soalnya aku juga terlanjur terbiasa melihat mereka bersama sejak kecil. Asal kau tahu, Riou itu lebih terbuka pada Jowy daripada denganku, kakaknya. Jadi ya… kalau hubungan mereka berkembang jadi seperti ini, aku hanya bisa mendukung mereka," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jilia pun ikut tersenyum saat itu.

Melihat Jilia, Nanami jadi ingat satu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada gadis itu, "maaf kalau kau tersinggung, tapi… aku penasaran bagaimana Jowy mengaku padamu kalau dia tertarik pada Riou?"

Jilia tampak terkejut, namun dia tersenyum, teringat saat dia dan Jowy masih terikat hubungan pernikahan politik, "saat itu, aku berkata padanya, meski aku tahu dia hanya memanfaatkan diriku saja, tapi aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Namun saat itu, aku melihat ekspresi wajah Jowy yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin, tampak mencair, dan sorot matanya menjadi hangat saat dia memandangku dan mengatakan, 'maaf, Jilia. Tapi hati sudah ada yang memiliki'."

Kedua mata Nanami membulat sempurna dan seketika dia langsung tertawa, "ya ampun! Serius dia bilang seperti itu?"

Jilia mengangguk, masih tersenyum dia bicara lagi, "aku langsung tahu aku kalah dari siapapun yang telah mengisi hati Jowy."

Nanami kembali memandang pada dua sejoli yang ada di bagian tengah, diapit teman-teman mereka, "ah~ lihat itu. Kalau dengan yang lain, mana bisa Jowy tertawa lepas."

Kedua gadis itu memandang Jowy yang memang tertawa bersama Riou, mungkin karena komenta polos Pilika atau karena hal lain. Yang jelas, Jowy yang sedang tertawa itu adalah satu hal yang sangat langka.

Nanami dan Jilia melihat Jowy membisikkan sesuatu pada Riou yang membuat wajah pemuda itu mendadak jadi merah padam, dan Jowy tertawa lagi saat Riou mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan wajah kesal.

Pemandangan itu membuat Nanami dan Jilia saling berpandangan jeli.

"Kalau sudah begini, siapa sih yang bisa merasa aneh melihat mereka bersama?" Nanami mengambil garpunya lagi, "sudahlah, kalau membahas mereka terus bisa-bisa kita tidak jadi makan."

Jilia mengangguk dan mengisi lagi piringnya.

Suasana malam itu benar-benar meriah. Semua seolah melupakan titel mereka dan berbaur menjadi satu. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama, menikmati kebersamaan yang menyenangkan.

Bagi Riou ini adalah malam yang istimewa, bisa bersama dengan teman-temannya semasa perang dulu. Juga masih bisa bersama dengan Jowy dan Nanami. Saat ini yang bisa dia harapkan adalah semoga masa damai seperti ini tak lagi terusik oleh perang. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari sampai acara reuni akbar dilaksanakan. Dia tak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengan Tir McDohl yang menjadi tokoh panutannya. Dia juga ingin memperkenalkan Jowy pada Tir.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Mungkin, dia akan mengusulkan pada Jowy dan Nanami agar mereka bisa tinggal sebentar di benteng ini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi dunia. Biar bagaimana pun, benteng ini adalah tempat yang sangat berharga baginya, tempat yang telah menempa jiwa dan raganya.

Lepas makan malam, mereka semua pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Riou dan Jowy pun kembali ke kamar mereka meski sedkit kelabakan saat Pilika bertanya kenapa mereka berdua sekamar, padahal masih banyak kamar lain di benteng ini. Untunglah Nanami dan Jilia segera mengalihkan perhatian gadis cilik itu dengan mengajaknya tidur bersama mereka.

Di kamar, Riou dan Jowy berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan langsung berbaring di kasur. Perut kenyang begini membuat mereka mengantuk.

"Hei, Riou…"

Riou menoleh pada Jowy yang berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang tinggi.

"Kau pikir kita bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi?"

"Eh?!" Riou terkejut mendengarnya, "k-kau serius?"

Jowy mengangguk, "ku rasa aku ingin lebih mengenal orang-orang di sini. Seperti katamu, mereka orang baik," lalu dia memandang Riou, "kau keberatan?"

Langsung saja Riou menggeleng, "aku baru saja mau mengusulkan hal itu padamu. Tapi ternyata kau punya pikiran yang sama."

"Jadi?"

Riou tersenyum, "jadi kita akan menetap sementara di sini, sampai kau puas kalau kau mau."

"_Thanks_, Riou."

Senang, Riou merapat pada Jowy dan memeluk pemuda itu. Jowy balas memeluk orang yang paling istimewa di hatinya itu, nyaman merasakan keberadaan Riou yang begitu sempurna di sampingnya. Dia tak ingin kehangatan ini lepas darinya, dia tak mau Riou pergi dari sisinya, karena itu dia bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai sosok seorang Riou. Orang yang telah mengajarkan arti kehidupan padanya.

Keheningan di kamar itu membuat Jowy sadar kalau Riou sudah pulas. Jowy membenahi selimut mereka, memastikan Riou tak akan kedinginan. Paling tidak, malam ini dia ingin menjaga Riou dari mimpi buruk. Mengistirahatkan lengannya di lekuk pinggang Riou, Jowy merapatkan pelukannya kemudian memejamkan mata. Kalau sudah begini, tak akan ada mimpi buruk yang bisa mengusik mereka.

Suara debur ombak menjadi _lullaby_ yang sempurna dan segera membuat Jowy mengikuti Riou menuju tidur yang luar biasa nyenyak. Membuai mereka dengan mimpi terindah dan menjanjikan hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Proyek kedua untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day 2012**. Happy Reading dan maap kalo fakta canon-nya sedikit diutak-atik ==


End file.
